


Fantastic Beasts: Show Time

by Percy Graves (Eliza_Shakecake)



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Credence joined a circus, Credence wearing a tight acrobat outfit, GRADENCE - Freeform, M/M, circus buddies, created with minimal sequel info, my baby is a star, personalities of characters created prior to sequel so may differ, realPercivalGraves, sequel au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-11
Updated: 2018-11-11
Packaged: 2019-08-22 03:16:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16589813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eliza_Shakecake/pseuds/Percy%20Graves
Summary: Credence joins a circus in Europe to find Mr. Graves





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This idea started when I read the post on pottermore mentioning the actors and some of the character names for the first time. When it read "Skender, circus owner" my mind started working and I couldn't helping putting Credence in an acrobat outfit (I guess I can't be blamed). It should be noted that since then I refrained from looking at any info about the sequel, except for trailers, to help me create my own version of the new characters and the circus. You are welcome ;)  
> I think it's also funny that I happened to give Claudia Kim's character a name which also starts with "Na" like in the final movie.
> 
> Enjoy !

Another flick of the wand and it was done.  
Credence leaned back to observe his work of the the last hour.  
Before him, an elaborate wall of paper clippings in all sizes and languages stretched along the inside of the tent. Carefully unwrinkled newspaper articles hung beside hastily written notes done by hand. All of it had some connection to Grindelwald.The centerpiece was a very crude, freely sketched version of a map of Europe, on which several spots had been marked, erased, and then marked again. The “Greifenpost“ hung next to a clipping of “Le Monde Magique“, which was already partly covered by “The Daily Prophet“. Below and next to those were “Szybki Bocian“ and “D'Krampusschau“ among many others. Grindelwald's face and moving pictures of Aurors and witnesses flashed back at Credence from a multitude of angles. He smoothed out a dog-ear on an article in “La Bete Savoir“.  
Putting up this wall had become a ritual to him, whenever the circus took up a new residence.  
They had taken him in in France, where he had first arrived in Europe – and even then had he carried newspaper articles with him. An inadvertent small grin flashed across his mouth. He could only guess what his friends had thought of him then or were still thinking, the odd Obscurial with the newspapers. Had he met less kind people and possessed a lesser power, they might have called him names, he supposed.  
He had seen it. Everything.  
At the time, he had barely been around anymore, a part of a part of himself; and yet he had seen it. Seen how Mr. Graves had turned into another man; had turned into the man that now stared back at him from his wall through many eyes. He had been too weakened when it happened to do anything. During his recovery his confusion had lessened; it had given way to concern and a desire for revenge. Where was Mr. Graves now ? How was he ? Now that he, Credence, was powerful, he could look around on his own and find him. He also wanted to find this man, this Grindelwald, and make him pay for betraying him and doing something to Mr. Graves. But most of all, he wanted to find Mr. Graves.  
Once he had regained his strength, he had stayed in the _other_ shape (what he now knew was called an Obscurus) and searched around the city. It was still hard for him to describe, but in this shape, this way, he had been able to tell that the presence of Mr. Graves was not in New York City. Whenever he tried to call a comparison to his mind's eye, he saw a flicker of light; as if every person in the world was a point of light against a dark background. He was searching the surroundings of the city, when he stumbled across newspapers. He had started his collection that day. He learned the name of the man he was looking for, that he had come from Europe, and that he was now in a kind of prison in America. The papers he gathered spoke of multiple hideouts of Grindelwald in Europe and that was when his idea had formed to look for Mr. Graves over there. Boarding and hiding on a ship in his other shape had been no problem. Once the ship had arrived in France, he found partly through hearsay and partly through the headlines and pictures of French newspapers that Grindelwald had escaped and was rumored to be back in Europe. While Mr. Graves still came first, this had renewed his revenge plans. His luck was even better that day, as he shortly after stumbled upon a flyer of a circus both advertising their show and open positions. Up until his arrival he had had no plans; he supposed moving around with a hopefully frequently travelling circus and having a more or less steady source of food was exactly to his needs. His hopes had not been in vain. Across France, they had travelled to and through Switzerland. Wherever they took up camp, however remote and be it just for a day, he would try to collect used newspapers and ask around if anyone knew anything of Grindelwald or his hideouts. Next, they had gone to Austria (here, he had come across Italian newspapers) and Germany (where he had found English and Polish newspapers). Today, they had arrived in Poland.  
Credence's eyes scanned his latest additions. While he had not really an idea what “Der Eulenspiegel“ exactly said, he had thankfully found someone to translate it for him and had scribbled alongside it. With his hand he traced over a mark he had left on his map. The article belonging to it from “La Chauve-Soris Vite“ was starting to lose its ability to make the picture move. Close to the mark was one he had just added recently. He traced that one absentmindedly with his thumb, his eyes wandering over the different pictures of Grindelwald prior to his escape.  
Why had he not noticed sooner that the man who had been his friend was not the same man anymore ? Would he have noticed, if he had known about magic that could change looks (in the newspapers they had called it “polyjuice potion“) ? Questions like this had been haunting him. He _had_ noticed when Mr. Graves had started to act differently, when he had become more distanced, but had excused it. A man like Mr. Graves was very busy, after all, being more distanced all of a sudden had been okay, as long as it had meant that they would still meet. He had not asked why they stopped going to Central Park. He had not asked why they did stopped eating popcorn together. He had not asked why their meetings were now suddenly very short. He had not asked why he did not smile anymore. _He had not asked._  
And should he have ? He had only been the Salemers boy who had known a wizard for a few weeks.  
He _did_ remember how it had been. Before.  
At the beginning, they had met only for short times; they had been cautious.  
Once he had started to trust the other man, they had had longer meetings. Those had been fun. They would walk through Central Park together, through the city. Mr. Graves would ask about his day, heal his hands, buy them food. He would tell him what his mother was up to, what she knew about the strange happenings. After he told him that his mother used to punish him for being able to heal himself, Mr. Graves called him a wizard and told him more of the magical world. Sometimes the other spoke of ideas he had of teaching Credence, once the chaos had subsided and he had more leisure.  
He still wished he had not brought up this subject after Grindelwald had taken over the other man's position. This way, Grindelwald might have betrayed himself and he would have known sooner; could have found Mr. Graves sooner.  
“Ten minutes, people, teeeeen minutes !“ Skender shouted through the back of the tent.  
Credence's attention returned to the present. He noticed Arnold approaching him.  
“Hey, C.“ The other man greeted him with a nod, an amused smile dancing on his mouth at seeing Credence's wall.  
Back in New York, Credence had ever only seen black people from afar. Other people might have become uneasy at the presence of the tall black man. Credence never had.  
“You got that thing up again, I see.“ Arnold's smile expressed no shame at being where it was. While the other man liked to joke about his wall, he never asked about it and only knew what Credence had been willing to tell him. Arnold had once told him at the beginning that he respected whatever he was up to. He only asked him not to get into too much trouble. He liked that about Arnold.  
The other man picked up the wand Credence had used for his paper.  
“I still can't believe my wand is such a bitch, reacting to your will.“ Staring at his wand accusingly, he was trying for a feigned hurt tone, but rather sounded proud.  
As he owned no wand of his own yet, Arnold lent him his wand whenever he needed it. He was the one who had taught him how to use a sticky charm so he could stick and unstick his paper on his own. He had also taught him all the healing charms he knew, after discovering that Credence had a knack for them.  
Arnold turned to him.  
“What you don't need in a fight is a silly little wand.“ He waved his own in demonstration. “You just turn and _smash_ them.“ He gestured the smash explicitly. “But,“ He added with a raised hand and a suddenly adopted serious expression, “I still think it's one hella gift you got there, kid. Even Spielman's wand will work for you.“  
Credence had to laugh at the memory. “But he will never let it out of sight again.“  
Arnold shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly, laughing as well. “Then the old master of magic should not have let us steal it.“  
“Riiight,“ Credence grinned back, “'cuz I believe at the time you used the word “borrow“.“  
“That was because he caught us.“ The other looked at the ceiling in contemplation. “I still wonder what kind of stuff you could have done with it.“  
“You mean like sticking paper to the wall twice as fast ?“  
“I never know with you, C. Wands will do anything for you.“  
“Don't tell that to Spielman's face.“  
“I just quoted his slogan, didn't I ?“ Arnold grinned back wickedly.  
“Five, fiiiiiive more minutes !“ Skender shouted again.  
“Cre-chaaan...!“  
A young woman came towards them. His other friend at the Circus. Naichingeru, Naichi for short. Her mother had been a Japanese witch, her father a wizard from England.  
“Have you seen my comb ?“  
“Why would he have it ? Weren't _you_ the one who cut his hair ?“ Arnold interrupted with a grin. “Or did you play fetch ?“  
She hit him, half-playfully. “A-taaaan !“  
Arnold had never been married, but he went straight to being a father the day Naichi had joined the Circus.  
“Sorry, Naichi, I haven't seen it.“ Credence told her.  
“No worries, CreCre. I will find it eventually.“ As she ran off to her own sleeping place, she passed Spielman, who held out a comb.  
“You dropped this earlier.“ He told her in the grave voice he must have been born with, before continuing his walk towards the ring as if no act of kindness had occured.  
Arnold exchanged a grin with Credence, before setting off as well. “I guess it's showtime.“  
Credence quickly changed into his red and blue show outfit. It was tight and quite shiny. Naichi had squealed the first time she had seen him in it and Arnie had said he looked like a superhero with his costume.  
The light in the ring was dimmed and the crowd suddenly became quiet. Skender would wait a few more moments, Credence knew, to raise the suspense. Then, Skender apparated into the middle of the ring and the spotlight was on him. He greeted tonight's guests, giving Credence the time to turn and slide up through the shadows to the trapeze. All the lights were turned on now, nobody should miss a single thing or be able to accuse them of fraud. Skender was very proud after all, to be the only one to ever have an Obscurial in his ranks. The first time, Credence had been very nervous to have so many eyes on him. He still was, a little, but at this point he usually amused himself with the thought of how many people were expecting this to be a magical, but normal trapeze act. By now, he loved proving them otherwise. He took his leap. The first people gasped because the distance to the first trapeze was still too far. He turned, right in midair, human becoming black mist between the blink of an eye, and soared higher, accompanied by awed gasps, diving through the first hoop at the tip of the ceiling. His form fell as if wounded and he turned back into human form, just in time to grab onto the second trapeze, swinging off to the next hoop with sounds of relief from the audience, entering it as a human, but passing through it as formless mist, now suddenly falling rapidly towards the ground, causing shouts, but right before collision stopping himself and zooming across the audience, surprised shrieks, he always got them at this point, then a steep upwards turn, taking hold of the second trapeze with human hands again, body materializing only a second after, moving into a somersault on the bar, swinging off to the next, turning, spinning around the next bar in a circle of smoke, then up to the third hoop, gliding through as mist, but falling as a human, almost too late taking hold of the third trapeze, swinging back up, turning and flying through all three hoops at once, then turning, taking a last swing as a human and then landing on his two feet in the middle of the ring. The crowd went wild. Their cheering had become louder the longer his act had gone on, but now the sound of their voices applauding him, the clapping of their hands and stomping of their feet was truly deafening. At times like this, he _did_ feel like a hero.  
Skender joined him in the ring.  
“Obscuro ! The only Obscurial you will ever meet and survive to tell the tale ! And now, please welcome the talented Merlin, a wizard truly worth his name !“  
Credence left the ring in his other shape under another wave of cheers, making way for Spielman and his displays of magic.  
“Enjoy !“ Skender told the crowd before leaving. He turned, but instead of walking on the ground, his whole body was suddenly turned upside down, his feet strolling through thin air, his head hovering inches above the floor as he cheerfully made his way backstage. As the crowd laughed, Skender pretended to be surprised and turned around.  
“Is something wrong ?“ He then looked at the ground close to his face. “I see. Maybe this way.“  
As he walked on now, his feet were on the ground again, his head up, only, that he seemed to be walking up an invisible staircase now. At the top of the ring he looked down on the crowd with a puzzled expression. “Something seems definitely off.“ He thought about this for a moment, then shrugged and turned for the exit. As he continued to walk, he descended with each step as if walking down a real staircase, while Spielman aka Merlin entered the ring under applause. His expression never changed from neutral. Once Skender had left the ring, Spielman let all the lights go out and then each flicker in turn, as if to show that the comedy part was over and that real, serious magic began now. He turned on all the lights again and raised his wand. A blue bird flew out of it, circled him once and disappeared again upon passing the wand. With a tip, two birds flew out next, one blue, the other red, in opposite directions over Spielman's head. Once they crossed, they switched colors, eliciting 'awws' from the crowd. The birds crossed again higher up in the air and once more changed their color, but this time to purple and black. They flew even higher, crossed again and flew down to Spielman again, the first one turning into an owl when it sat on Spielman's left shoulder, the other bird turning into an eagle on his right. The crowd applauded, delighted.  
He continued with the birds until eventually turning them into bubbles, who kept on chirping as they floated through the tent.  
Skender came in again, this time staying on his feet and the ground.  
“The amazing Merlin everyone !“ He shouted, heating up the crowd even more. Spielman bowed briefly and then exited. The lights were dimmed.  
“And now, my dear witches and wizards, from the deepest jungles of Africa, the prince of a forgotten kingdom, people so fierce they keep manticores as pets, Lord Manticore and his partner, whom he meet in the farest of East, Moon !“  
Arnold entered next, his face and bare chest painted with white and red stripes, his lower body clad in leather. Moon was dressed in an ankle length silk dress stitched with lions, to look as cultivated as he looked savage, a pin carefully arranged in her upknotted hair. Their sight alone would have been someting to make people stare, but then there was the manticore. The huge, lion-like creature entered right behind the two and snarled aggressively as it saw the people in the audience. People in the front became very stiff in their seats, trying to bring as much distance between them and the ring. Arnold instantly swirled around, holding the menacing creature at bay only with his outstretched empty arms and the power of his will. More gasps, this time for Arnold's safety. Naichi reached into the slits at the sides of her dress and produced a short whip. She threw it over to Arnold under the manticore's watchful gaze. The crowd held their breath, not knowing how the beast would take the sudden movement Arnold would need to make to catch the whip. But he did catch it and the manticore merely snarled again. The crowd could breathe again. Arnold let the whip crack. The manticore snarled once more, louder this time, unwilling to bend to his will. He cracked his whip again, this time stepping forward with one foot. All eyes were glued to him. Now the manticore did waver a little. Another crack. The manticore started to move in the direction Arnold made it. Relieved and awed clapping. Arnold let the whip crack again and again, until the manticore walked around the ring once. More cracking, the beast picked up speed and fell into a trot. There was still fear in the people's eyes, but they cheered more and more. After the next round the manticore did around the ring, Arnold suddenly took a leap and jumped onto its back. Loud gasps and shrieks from the audience, then thundering clapping as he rode around the ring on the manticore's back, arms spread to welcome the cheer. He made the beast stop in its tracks and jumped off. While Naichi watched the beast, he produced a hoop from backstage. He held it out in front of the manticore. The beast seemed very unwilling to jump and growled. Arnold stared it right in the eye, then cracked his whip. The manticore jumped through the hoop, but as it did so it shrank, only to return to full size once its paws hit the ground on the other side. The crowd laughed in surprise and cheered. Arnold made the manticore jump and shrink again. Then he turned the hoop so next time the manticore jumped through, it could run straight for the exit, which it did. Arnold and Naichi bowed to much applause. Arnold continued to bow and wave, but this made him blind to the sudden change that fell over his partner. Naichi started to shake and her eyes turned white. Her teeth turned to fangs as fur grew over her body that stretched and turned. When Arnold finally looked, Naichi had already completed her transformation into a werewolf and thrown back her head in a mighty howl. The audience began to scream. Arnold tried to get her under his control, but she simply clawed the whip out of his hands, baring her teeth at him in a vicious snarl as she approached him. Arnold fell to the ground, hands raised over his head as the beast towered over him. The werewolf threw back her head to lunge at him, when Arnold yelled “Sit !“. And she did. With unbelieving eyes, the crowd watched how the werewolf sat down like any other dog, tongue hanging out, tail wagging happily, awaiting new orders. A few more moments of this bizarre image and the first in the audience started to laugh, even if it was still a little nervous.  
“Stay !“ Arnold told the werewolf as he brought out a chair and a newspaper from backstage. He set down the newspaper next to her and the chair at the other end of the ring.  
“Fetch the newspaper, girl !“ He told the werewolf and when she actually got up and got the newspaper the crowd laughed loudly. Newspaper between her teeth, the werewolf trotted to the chair, sat on it like a human, even crossed one leg over the knee and started reading the newspaper.  
“No !“ Arnold reprimanded her. “ _Fetch_ the newspaper, don't _read_ it yourself! Bad dog !“  
The crowd howled with laughter. The werewolf looked up, sensed that she had done something wrong, dropped the newspaper, grabbed the chair with her teeth and trotted over to Arnold on all fours, tail wagging, awaiting praise. Arnold looked at her, then to the crowd and rolled his eyes.  
“And this, dear audience, is why werewolves don't make good pets.“  
The crowd cheered wildly as Arnold bowed once more and pretended to teach the werewolf to do the same. Then he threw the whip towards the exit, the werewolf ran after it to fetch it and Arnold followed, waving on his way out.  
Credence had seen their sketch many many times now, but he still had to control himself not to laugh too loud backstage as he watched. Naichi was as usual the first to arrive backstage and was almost turned back again already. Just as she grinned at him, her fangs shrank into normal teeth again and patches of fur disappeared from her cheek and forehead. Arnold joined them and patted them both on the shoulder. „Good job, tonight. You too, Spielman.“ He added, looking in the older man's direction. As usual, the other pretended not to have heard.  
After closing words from Skender, they all entered the ring once more for the final applause.  
Now, whenever he was standing in the ring, the cheer of the audience in his ears, their happy faces right before him, he wondered if Mr. Graves would be one of them; if he would have enjoyed the show, too; if, maybe, he would have been proud.  
After the final bow, they all returned backstage, taking care of props and animals, and changing into private clothes again. Credence was on his way to his sleeping place, when some of the last guests caught his eyes. Among them was a couple, both of them laughing freely. The wizard suddenly pretended to be a huge beast and tried to scare his girlfriend with arms held high over the witch and when he caught her, she let out a delighted shriek. For some reason, Credence wondered at this moment anew, if Mr. Graves would have enjoyed the show.  
As was tradition, the opening night at any place was celebrated. Skender always provided beer and music. After a toast, the usual groups emerged. Skender would half-finish his beer while humming along to the music and then sit down at a nearby desk to count the money. Spielman would take his beer with him, no one could ever really tell if he drank from it, sit down in a corner, get out a book from Merlin knows where and start reading Merlin knows what. And Arnie would ask Naichi for the first dance of the evening. Credence would cut in after it, then Arnie would take the one after that again. They both made sure never to dance with Naichi more than once in a row; she really had a talent for stepping on toes.  
“You know, Cre,“ Naichi started while they were in the middle of swing dancing, “you could use your powers for dancing, too.“  
Credence whirled her around before pulling her back in.  
“Are you saying I'm a bad dancer, sis ?“ He laughed.  
“Nii-chan !“ She scolded him, laughing as well. “You know what I mean !“  
“Like this ?“ Credence asked with a small grin, before turning and whirling her around in his other shape, then turned back again to await her judgment with a curious expression. She nodded happily.  
“Or like that ?“ He turned once more, this time lifting her off the ground, swinging her first to the left, the right, then dipping her, before making her rotate once in the air and setting her on her feet again. Naichi had to laugh so much, she could hardly stay on her feet and as Credence turned back he joined her gleefull giggle.  
Arnie rolled his eyes theatrically.  
“Kids...“  
He took the next dance as a waltz came on.  
“Though, to be fair..“ He started towards Credence over his shoulder mid-dance, “..it would make a fun addition to your act.“ He turned with Naichi around the corner before continuing, “You could pick a volunteer from the audience or something.“ Naichi giggled and he continued, “'Obscuro, the flying Fred Astaire !'“  
Skender for once in his life listened up while counting the money.  
“Who's that Astaire fellow ? Got any talent as a wizard ?“  
“He's a non-wizard.“ Arnie told him.  
Skender's face sunk in.  
“Too bad for him.“ He said and once again became deaf.  
Eventually, Skender retired and the celebration broke up. Arnold and Naichi joined Credence to hang out a bit more at Credence's sleeping place.  
They sat down on his bed and talked about the show.  
“You should have seen the look on the guy's face !“ Arnie told them with a huge grin. “Jasper came out and hadn't even snarled for the first time and his face was like he was past soiling himself !“ He acted out the guest's reaction and stared at them in a terrified way.  
Credence snorted and nearly fell sideways against the tent wall. Naichi fell back on the bed, laughing.  
“That was the same guy that covered his face when I transformed ! Arji-chan, oh please make that face again !“ Arnie obliged her, first looking at her with wide open eyes, before covering them. Naichi howled with laughter.  
“Ssh, kid, ssh, or the wolves will comes out and ask if we're treating you right !“ Arnie told her in a playful whisper, holding a finger to his mouth.  
Naichi sat up again, apparently sobering up.  
“Alright, alright, ji-chan.“ She nodded, then used her sweetest smile. “But first, please make that face again ?“  
“The soiling or the covering ?“  
“Both !“ She shouted triumphantly. She nudged Credence with her shoulder. “You wanna see it, too, right, Cre ?“ Credence could only nod, he was laughing too hard to speak.  
Arnie pretended to think about this for a moment, then let out a loud sigh.  
“Aaaalriiiiight.“ Then he proceeded to do as wished, making the other two roar with laughter.  
“Any moment now and Skender is going to ask what is going on...“ Credence snickered, wiping away a tear from his eye.  
“Or Spielman ! In a nightgown !“ Arnie roared and they broke out in laughter again.  
“With a pointy hat on top !“ Naichi cried, laughing.  
Credence held his stomach, which started to hurt.  
They quieted down, wiping away tears and collecting much needed air.  
After moments in which no one spoke, Arnie nodded first to Credence and then his wall.  
“Do you think you are going to find your friend here ?“  
A crooked grin appeared on Credence's mouth.  
“I would like to.“  
They knew that he was looking for his friend in Europe. He had told them that Grindelwald was the reason that he was missing and that that was why he collected the articles. What he had not told them was that Grindelwald had taken over the identity of his friend. Or that this way he had directly met Grindelwald without knowing. Or that his friend was an important Auror.  
He noticed Naichi's gaze lingering on the paper wall with a worried expression, before turning to him and quickly putting on a smile that spoke of her support.  
“I think it's really sweet that you are looking all over Europe for your friend.“ She said, hugging him. Over her shoulder, Credence saw Arnie's gaze. The smile on the other's mouth was difficult to read; supporting, yet amused.  
Naichi sat back to look Credence in the eyes.  
“We really hope you'll find him, Cre.“  
“We do, kid.“ Arnie echoed.


	2. Chapter 2

He was at the Circus with Mr. Graves. They had gotten tickets for the evening show that night. His friends were there, performing their usual acts, while he was sitting in the audience with Mr. Graves. For some reason, Jasper the manticore wore a pointy hat. Mr. Graves had bought them peanuts and popcorn, even though they never sold both at once. He really liked that they did so today and that Mr. Graves had bought that for them. The other man really enjoyed the show. He told Credence that he liked his act at the trapeze a lot, even though Credence did not remember ever leaving his seat during the show. When it got scary during Naichi's tranformation, Mr. Graves put his arm around him. The werewolf ran away soon after, wearing a nightgown. Credence liked that Mr. Graves left his arm where it was. The show ended and they slowly made their way out. Mr. Graves teased him with the scary beasts they had seen during the show and pretended to be one of them, before pulling Credence into his arms. Credence laid his hands around his neck and smiled so wide his cheeks hurt. Mr. Graves then closed his eyes and his face came closer...

A KISS ?!

Credence woke with a jolt in his bed.

He stared around through the dark, his heartbeat still going fast. He felt very confused, but before he could think about anything anymore, sleep had caught him again.

 

 

 

 

 

“I will never understand how a man who never smiles is able to cook delicious food like that. That man really knows his household charms.“ Arnie said, shaking his head, after they had breakfast. Today, Spielman had cooked them potatoes with scrambled eggs and bacon.

Credence nodded along, his mind still partly absent through the dream he had had.

Arnie went to feed Jasper, then helped the others with cleaning the ring and rest of the tent. Sometimes Spielman would flick his wand and save them time. Naichi became excited for a moment when she thought she had found a ring someone had lost, until she saw that it was a small piece of currency. She was humming to herself proudly nontheless, “I can always put it on a string for a necklace !“. In a similar way, Credence had had a wand of his own for two days, before the owner had noticed its loss. He had enjoyed the crackling noises and sparks it had made, as if a small firework got off at the tip. During cleaning, Skender would usually show up to announce that they were once more safe from any non-wiz; he quite had a skill for concealment charms.

After they had cleaned up, everybody went to practice for their respective act.

Spielman found himself a secluded corner to try and invent new charms. Arnie and Naichi trained with Jasper, while Credence usually started with push-ups backstage. Being able to turn into mist came in handy during flying and with not crashing to the floor, but he still had to be able to go through the motions at the trapeze. The strength he had lacked before his arrival at the Circus, he had gained through his training and Spielman's cooking. After this workout, he entered the ring to practice on the trapeze. Below him, Jasper was just taught how to sit on his hind legs, so all the more motivation for him not to fall.

“Having fun up there, C ?“ Arnie called up to him, as he just threw Jasper a treat.

While Credence took a break on the ground, Naichi approached him.

“Hey, Cre. Jasper got me.“ She held up her arm with an apologetic expression.

“He _did_ sound moody all morning.“ Credence replied, receiving her wand so he could heal her wound.

“I bet it's the colder climate.“ Naichi replied, while he treated her arm with a spell. “Once we had a long tour in Spain and he just had a blast. Poor kitty.“

By now, the claw marks on her arms had stopped bleeding, were closed and much fainter.

“If you will let me treat your arm once more this evening and maybe tomorrow, you should be fine.“ Credence explained to her. He had found that wounds caused by magical beasts took longer to heal than other ones. Currently, he was trying out a spell he had modified himself to specifically cure manticore wounds.

Naichi looked at her arm in delight. “One treatment should be more than fine, the marks will probably be gone by tomorrow on their own. Thank you, Healer Credence.“ She winked and returned to her practice.

By afternoon he was done with his practice and become more and more uneasy. He wanted to visit the closest towns, get new papers and ask around. Maybe someone had heard of anything or knew something that would help him out. His friends noticed his mood, too.

“It's such a fine day outside.“ Arnie commented while wiping his forehead. „I really think you should have a walk outside, C.“ He told him with a wink.

“It's a good day to visit friends.“ Naichi chimed in, equally winking, almost pushing him towards the exit. Credence really liked his friends.

 

 

 

In his other shape he reached the next town quickly, but made sure to turn back before anyone could see him arriving like this; not everyone living there was probably a wizard, not everyone had seen the show and knew that no danger came from him. He first went to look for the nearest trash cans and when no one was around he was rewarded with yesterday's copy of “Baba Yaga Potschta“. A couple of streets further he was lucky and found today's copy of “Poczta Smocza“.

Every town, every place he had searched while staying with the Circus had been different. This town wasn't so bad. When he walked through the streets, every fourth house at least had a trash can in front of it. He passed a smaller house. It reminded him of a place in Switzerland. The whole village had been small, the houses even smaller and he had had no idea where and how the people there got rid of their trash, which had left him without newspapers then. When he was out like this, he was always surprised in what different shapes and sizes houses could come. In New York, most had been grey or brown and at least two stories high. In Europe, he had seen houses in all kinds of colors, some as high as the skyscrapers in New York, others so small they could barely have been one whole story. Thanks to today's good weather, some people were out. He recognized an elderly wizard who had been in the audience of their show yesterday. He approached him.

“Excuse me, sir.“ To his luck the man spoke English.

“How can I be of service ?“ He seemed to take him for a traveler. Usually, an Obscurial did not come and ask for directions, after all. Although, his expression became a little confused right after.

“Say, have we met before, young man ?“

“You might have seen me at the Circus.“ Credence replied, before quickly continuing. “I was wondering if you or anyone you know happens to have heard of Grindelwald, a hideout, a sighting maybe-“

The wizard's eyes went wide and he immediately made to leave.

“No ! Nothing of this man !“

“Please !“

“It's a good thing he's gone !“ The wizard shouted over his shoulder from a few yards' distance.

Credence would have rather asked him more questions; at least now he knew that Grindelwald must have been in this area not so long ago.

He decided to try his luck at the neighboring village. So far, he had not felt Mr. Graves' presence in his other shape, but told himself that the area was vast. In the trash cans there he found more copies of the “Poczta Smocza“. No one was out whom he could ask. He tried a third place, another town, where he found yesterday's and today's copies of the “Szybki Bocian“. Here, at last, he recognized two witches from the audience. They, too, looked frightened at the mention of Grindelwald's name, but did not run. They were sorry to say they did not know more, but were very helpful when Credence asked them to translate the newspaper articles for him and one of the witches could even tell him what the Russian newspaper “Baba Yaga Potschta“ said. After that, they even helped him get copies of “Devyat Rusalka“ and “Moskva Trista Trizat Tri Novosti“, which they also translated for him.

Unfortunately, the papers did not tell him new things. Still no one really knew for certain where Grindelwald may be; some of those papers even named contradictory places for the same day.

He went to yet another town, trying to sense as far as possible during his journey. There, he found no newspapers he did not already have. In hopes of finding more people from the audience, he sat down by a marketplace and watched the crowd. The market of the day must have still been going on, many people were out getting groceries. He looked at a lot of faces, but was not able to recognize anyone. A man walked past him with a small boy. The child insisted on carrying their groceries, which his father allowed after some consideration. The boy walked on proudly, but eventually stumbled and fell, onions and apples rolling out of the basket. His father did not become angry. Together, they picked up the escaped goods, then he said something to his son before hugging him, lifted up the basket himself and continued their way.

Credence, too, had always been proud to be able to help Mr. Graves and he, too, had never been angry with him whenever he was unable to give an answer. The only time Mr. Graves had shown impatience, even displeasure, had been when he hadn't been Mr. Graves at all, Credence knew by now.

A young couple walked by, joking and laughing. The woman grabbed onto the scarf of the man to pull him closer, both still laughing heartily. He blinked and the couple was him and Mr. Graves. He blinked again and the image was gone. Credence shook his head in confusion.

Seeing the time on a church tower, he decided to return back.

 

 

 

 

In his sleeping place, he added the new articles to his wall; there was still some room between “Der Yetiexpress“ and “Il Mondo Magico“. The evening show would soon start and he had to get dressed and still had to check on Naichi's arm.

To their luck, Jasper was in a better mood by now than he had been during practice and so Arnie and Naichi's act went smoothly.

After the show, Credence noticed a wizard watching him. Eventually, the man came up to him.

“I believe I have the information you seek.“ He told him. Credence stared back in confusion.

“You talked to a friend of mine today, asking for...you know who. And you dead scared him, too.“ The man added with a grin.

Credence nodded. “I talked to him. I didn't mean to scare him.“

The other man raised his hands.

“Don't worry about it. The old coot is mighty superstitious anyway.“ He moved in closer. “Grindelwald, he used to stay in a place around here. A single house about two hours in this direction.“ He pointed towards the east. “No trees or rocks or fence around it.“

Credence's eyes lit up. Whatever fatigue he might have felt after the whole day was gone.

“Thank you very much !“

“I have seen your show tonight.“ The man said. “If he is still around or you were to meet him, your powers would be a match for him. That is why I'm not worried to tell you.“ He shook Credence's hand. “Good luck, son.“ And the man walked away. He stopped himself after two steps and turned around. “If you _will_ overthrow him, I will name my next grandchild in your honor.“ Then he was out.

Credence blinked, then made to go for the exit as well. Arnie called after him.

“Hey, C, where you going ? Food is waiting !“

Credence looked over his shoulder to his friend.

“I have to do something first.“

Arnie seemed to understand as he saluted him.

“Good luck.“

As Credence stepped outside and became one with the darkness and the air almost immediately after, he remembered the times before, the former hideouts he had went to already. He hoped, he hoped that this time...finally...

He had no idea how long his way would be, what kind of transport the wizard had had in mind when he spoke of two hours. But he knew what to look out for and where.

Half an hour through the night and the rain that he did not feel, he saw it. Old, abandoned, in the middle of nowhere. No trees, no rocks, no fence.

He flew even faster, crashing through a window or the wall, he did not care. He changed and stood on the second floor of the house. Nothing. No sound, except for the rain outside. He walked through all the rooms quickly. A lot of dust, some old, used furniture, nothing apart from that. Quickly, he ran down the stairs, the wood complaining under his feet. The first floor was dustier, but also emptier. Nothing still. The sound of the rain and his heartbeat grew louder. Please, somewhere...

He noticed a door, leading to a basement hopefully. As he opened it and looked down the staircase, he realized that a wand would have come in handy for some light. He went down the stairs anyway.

It was pitch black. After making it down the stairs without being able to adjust to the darkness, he became frustrated, turned, and tore open a piece of wall. Now, moonlight fell in. He darted around as he noticed movement. Further down the wall, something small flew through the air. Close to it, something that looked like a cauldron. Credence looked past it.

And there he was.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today's fine soundtrack recommendation:
> 
> Say you Love me by Fleetwood Mac

**Author's Note:**

> I had a blast with the names for the magic newspapers :D
> 
>  
> 
> Todays's fine soundtrack recommendation:
> 
> Unforgettable by Robin Schulz
> 
> The Greatest Show from The Greatest Showman


End file.
